1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake system of a motorcycle in which an air cleaner is connected to an upstream side of intake passages connected to intake ports of respective cylinders of an engine, and resonators are provided on the air cleaner.
2. Background of the Invention
There is a motorcycle in which an air cleaner is connected to an upstream side of intake passages connected to intake ports of respective cylinders of an engine, and resonators are provided on the air cleaner. In this type of motorcycle, proposed is one in which the resonators are provided on both side portions of an air cleaner case, whereby intake noise of the engine, which is emitted from the air cleaner to the outside, is attenuated by the resonators (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Sho 59-5868).
However, in the conventional construction, since the resonators are located apart from the engine as a main source (sound source) of the intake noise, there is concern that the intake noise cannot be attenuated sufficiently. Moreover, since the resonators are provided on both side portions of the air cleaner, capacities of the resonators are limited due to limitations on a width dimension of the air cleaner. Meanwhile, since various parts such as a vehicle body frame are disposed in the periphery of the air cleaner, which is regions other than both side portions, there is a problem that it is difficult to arrange the resonators with sufficient capacities.